


I Mean, Not Technically

by AshWasTaken420



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Dysphoria, First Meetings, Nicknames, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWasTaken420/pseuds/AshWasTaken420
Summary: Ranboo has been hiding something from Tubbo. Now that they are meeting up, he's forced to tell Tubbo.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 259
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	I Mean, Not Technically

**Author's Note:**

> Dysphoria and Testosterone shots are mentioned. 
> 
> I hope you like this. I had the idea, but I'm not sure about how it came out.
> 
> Also, this wasn't proof read, so.

Needless to say Ranboo was terrified. He was also excited, but it was quickly overpowered by fear. He was on his way to the airport to go to the UK. He was going to meet up with Tubbo; they’ve been planning this for what feels like forever. It’s not like he didn’t want to meet up with Tubbo, not at all. He was so excited to see Tubbo. There was a slight problem though. Ranboo hasn’t exactly told Tubbo something that is very important in his life. 

Ranboo was trans, and he’s still on Testosterone. He has a smaller dose, meaning he has to give himself a shot weekly. Ranboo has to give himself shots while he’s at Tubbo’s, but this isn’t even the biggest problem. Ranboo hasn’t had top surgery, so he binds. He doesn’t know how Tubbo has set up their sleeping arrangements, but he will most likely have to see Ranboo without his binder. He’s going to be around Tubbo constantly, and he knows he has to keep binding safely. He won't be able to just bind until they have to sleep. 

There are two things stopping Ranboo from just wearing his binder until he can’t anymore. First off, he will be there for a month, and he knows for a fact he’ll break his ribs by then. The second thing is that he’s heard if he binds unsafely it could ruin his chances to be able to get top surgery. He’s not exactly sure if that is true, but he doesn’t want to take the chances. 

He knew Tubbo was supportive, or at least, that’s what he showed online. Ranboo was terrified that Tubbo was actually transpobic or homophobic. Obviously, Tubbo has stated on stream that he completely supports the LGBTQ+ community, and Tubbo regularly talks to Eret. Ranboo can’t help but think maybe something will change when it’s someone so close to you. Like, yeah, Tubbo says he supports them, but he could just be saying that. 

Ranboo was broken out of his thoughts by his parents telling him they were there. He said a quick ‘Thanks’ before rushing to grab his bags from the trunk. He felt his heart speed up, but he tried to ignore it. He took a deep breath as he walked towards the airport interest. He heard his parents begin to drive away. “No turning back,” Ranboo mumbled to himself. He walked through the airport. He sort of spaced out as he went through security, and whatever else you have to do to get on an airplane, he wasn’t sure. He does kind of remember security having to go through his testerone shots, and he has to put it on his carry on. 

He zoned back into reality when he heard his phone ding. ‘Hope the trip goes well!’ Ranboo read. It was from Tubbo. Ranboo smiled before sending back, ‘I try to get some sleep, so we can do something when I get there.’ Ranboo debated telling Tubbo he had something important to tell him when he landed, but he assumed it could just wait. 

Ranboo realized he should probably take off his binder, so he could put it back on before he lands. He shouldn’t be binding for so long. He quickly located a restroom. When he finally spotted one, he dug through his carry on. He thanked whatever was up there that he decided to bring a sports bra. He brought his bag with him towards the restroom. He quickly went in there, and he quickly changed before putting his binder back in his carry on. He ignored the uncomfort he got from seeing his chest, even just slightly. 

Not soon after he changed, he heard someone’s voice announce that his flight was boarding. He began to make his way to the gate. He let himself think about other scenarios as they boarded. He soon felt himself sit down, and he took out his phone and airpods. He turned on some music, pausing it to listen to the flight attendant. It was a playlist he had made with Tubbo a few nights prior. He let himself drift off as the plane began moving. 

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, I’m so sorry for scaring you, but we are landing in about twenty minutes. I just wanted to wake you up, so you didn’t freak out when we started leaving.” Ranboo looked over to a middle aged woman staring at him with kindness in her eyes. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Ranboo said kindly before he began searching through his carry on. Did he really just sleep through the entire flight, hell. He grabbed his binder, and he slid it up his shirt. He didn’t want people seeing it. He awkwarding made his way to the plane bathroom. 

He changed back into his binder. He looked into the mirror and smiled. He looked like a guy. He made his way back to his seat, hiding his sports bra. He quickly stuffed it into his carry on. He looked around for his phone, finding it stuffed in between the seats. He made sure to find his airpods before beginning to play a random game on his phone for the remainder of the flight. 

Soon, he was exiting with everyone else. This time he made sure he didn’t begin to zone out. He didn’t want Tubbo to catch him off guard and like tackle him, or something. He made sure to grab his bag from the conveyor belt. He quickly made his way where everyone else was going. He soon saw a bunch of people, probably picking the visitors up. He searched for the familiar burnette. Apparently, Tubbo found him first, probably because of his height, because he felt someone jump into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around Tubbo. “You’re here, oh my go- Ranboo, you’re actually here! You’re in britain!” Ranboo laughed slightly at how excited Tubbo was. Ranboo didn’t even realize he had lifted Tubbo off the ground. 

“I’m here, Tubs,” Ranboo whispered back, getting hit on the shoulder in return. He bent down, realizing Tubbo wasn’t on the floor, and he placed Tubbo down only for him to instantly trapped Ranboo in another hug. Tubbo’s arms were around Ranboo’s waist, squeezing tightly. Ranboo’s heart stopped momentarily, scared Tubbo would notice the slightly too femine curve of his waist, something he noticed too often. 

“You okay, Boo?” Tubbo asked looking up. Ranboo smiled at the nickname. He nodded. 

“Yeah, I just have to-” Ranboo took a deep breath before continuing, “-to tell you something when we get home.” He saw Tubbo’s brows move to give him a questioning look before Tubbo grabbed his hand and started to drag him away. 

“Whatever you say, Big man.” Ranboo felt a wave of euphoria hit him at that small nickname. He here’s it constantly, but it hits differently when Tubbo is right in front of him. 

He and Tubbo talk about random stuff, briefly bringing up streaming, on the way back home. Tubbo’s older sister was driving. 

Soon, too soon, they were at Tubbo’s house. Tubbo started by giving Ranboo a short tour of the house. The last place was Tubbo’s room which Tubbo led him into. “Put your bags wherever, I don’t care. You had something you wanted to tell me?” Tubbo asked. Ranboo nodded before moving his bags to lean against the wall by the door. It was sort of out of the way. 

Ranboo turned to see Tubbo patting the spot next to him, inviting Ranboo to sit next to him. Ranboo took it, and he began to think about how to tell Tubbo. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, and I won't be mad if you want me to, like, book a hotel or something. I completely understand. It would be my fault; I didn’t tell you before-” Ranboo was cut off by Tubbo. 

“There is no way I am going to not want you here. Literally, nothing you say can make me want to get rid of you. Just tell me, Big man.” Ranboo took a deep breath, fidgeting with the edge of his sweatshirt. 

“I’m trans. I was, uh, born a girl, but I’m now a guy. Kind of, I mean not technically,” Ranboo began invalidating himself. Before Ranboo could continue, Tubbo started talking. 

“No, you’re a man, dumbass. You’re just as much of a man as me,” Tubbo stated firmly. Ranboo shrunk back slightly. “Come here, Boo.” Ranboo dove into Tubbo outstretched arms. They ended up falling off the bed, causing them both to laugh incredibly hard. Ranboo kept his arms tight around Tubbo, but he was careful not to put his weight on Tubbo. “This doesn’t change anything. You’re still my husband.” Ranboo laughed at the end, but he felt himself tear up. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his face. Ranboo moved so he could wipe his face. He felt Tubbo push his shoulders away from himself. “Boo?” Tubbo sounded worried. 

“‘m sorry, I just- I was so scared you’d make me leave,” Ranboo told Tubbo. More tears flowed down Ranboo’s face. Ranboo shoved his face in his hands, embarrassed he was crying in front of Tubbo. 

“Boo, move your hands. It’s okay.” when Ranboo moved his hands, he felt Tubbo run his hands over his cheeks. “We’ve been planning this for too long for that to cause any problems. Also, I literally talk to, like, Eret all the time.” Ranboo smiled at the end, leaning into Tubbo’s touch. 

“I know. I told myself that, but it didn’t help,” Ranboo whispered. Tubbo brought Ranboo into another hug. It lasted for longer than the other ones. 

“Bee, I hope you aren’t afraid of needles,” Ranboo joked. Tubbo looked at him with dread in his eyes. “No, I’m not asking for your help. I can do it on my own. I just need to know where to put the stuff. I have about four doses.” He saw Tubbo sigh out of relief knowing he didn’t need to get Ranboo the shots. 

“We’ll figure that out later. For now, I wanna watch a movie!” Tubbo stated excitedly. 

“Okay, but I should probably take off my- my, uh, binder because we’ll probably fall asleep,” Ranboo stuttered. Tubbo looked confused for a second before a look of realization fell over his face. 

“Yeah, Big man, go take it off. I’ll start looking for a movie.” Ranboo watched Tubbo get off the floor and turn on his TV. He went over to his bag. He wanted a more comfortable one then the one he had in his carry on. The one he wore on the plane was a size too small, so it still sort of covered up the fact he had a chest. It was uncomfortable though, so he opened his other bag. He dug to the bottom, pulling out a sports bra that was actually his size. It was a softer fabric, but it didn’t do anything to hide his chest. He’d rather be comfortable right now though; he didn’t need to hide from Tubbo. He’d deal with the dysphoria. 

He made his way out of Tubbo’s room, spotting the bathroom pretty quickly. He quickly changed before walking back to Tubbo. Ranboo tried to ignore how he could see his chest in the sweatshirt; it looked so feminine. Ranboo curled in on himself slightly, still scared Tubbo might see him as a girl. He made sure to close the door behind himself. He sat next to Tubbo, but he didn’t say anything. 

“Why are you so quiet, Boo?” Tubbo asked, finally picking a movie. Ranboo just looked away and curled in on himself. He was regretting changing now. He never didn’t wear a binder around anyone. He thought he’d be able to handle it, but of course he was wrong. “Ranboo, hey, look at me. I don’t know what’s going on in that head. Could you tell me?” Ranboo looked up to see Tubbo looking at him with concern. 

“I- my chest,” was all Ranboo could say. It was quiet, but Tubbo heard him. 

“Hey, hey, Boo. It’s okay. I don’t care. You’re my Ranboo! Come here, let’s lay down. If it makes you feel better, I can go grab another blanket that you can put over your chest, or a pillow,” Tubbo offered. 

“A blanket’s fine.” Ranboo moved to let Tubbo get up. Ranboo moved over, so he was against the wall. He cursed himself for letting this become an issue. 

Soon, Tubbo was back, carrying multiple blankets, and a few smaller pillows. The pile he was carrying looked bigger than him. Tubbo let everything fall onto the floor then looked to Ranboo. 

“Pick a few.” Ranboo looked through them. He saw a galaxy like blanket.    
“The one that looks like the galaxy and, maybe, a darker pillow?” Tubbo smiled before picking up a dark blue pillow and the galaxy pillow.    
“Here!” Tubbo grabbed a few for himself. Tubbo laid next to Ranboo, and he began playing the movie. Ranboo put the pillow against his chest, and he pulled the blanket over himself. 

Ranboo moved towards Tubbo, putting his head on Tubbo’s shoulder. Tubbo pulled a bigger blanket over them both before curling into Ranboo slightly. 

“Thanks, Bee,” Ranboo whispered drifting off. 

“No problem, Boo. I’ll do anything for you.” 


End file.
